bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Uryu Ishida(Jak)
Uryu Ishida is a Gemischt Quincy residing in Karakura Town. He is a student at Karakura High School, where he is a classmate with his best friend Ichigo Kurosaki, and his lover, Orihime Inoue. During the Thousand Year Blood War he briefly betrayed his friends and joined the Vandenriech with the designation "A", as well as Juha Bach's future successor; however, along with a few other Quincy he eventually betrayed Juha Bach and ended up causing his downfall. After the end of the war he returned to the Human World with his fellow Quincy who also betrayed Bach to live with them and train them to become great Quincy. Him and Orihime also ended up dating sometime later, after her and Ichigo broke up. Appearance Personality History Plot Fanon Plot Agent of the Shinigami Arc Soul Society Arc Bount Arc Arrancar Arc Hueco Mundo The New Captain Shusuke Amagai Arc/Kasumioji Clan Conspiracy Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc The Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc The Thousand Year Blood War Arc Canon Plot Day of Destruction Arc Uryu is first seen underneath of Urrahara's Shop, where he confronts Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime, who are returning from the Soul Society through the Senkaimon. Uryu tells Ichigo that he has some defected Quincy in the Human World who betrayed Bach, and he's training to become true Quincy, much to Ichigo's dismay. When he gets to the main storefront of Urehara's Shop he confronts Jinta Hanakari, and the two of them have some humorous banter. After that Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime leave the shop and take a look at Karakura Town. Ichigo's stunned by how much damage that's been done, but Uryu assures him that it's not as bad as it looks, and that not many people were wounded, let alone killed. When they exit Urahara's Shop, however, Ichigo is taken aback by the damage that has occured, and berates Uryu for assuring him earlier. Uryu assures him that the damage he's witnessing here is very small, and very few people were wounded, let alone killed, Orihime also looking relieved. When Chad asks why Juha Bach wanted the Human World, Uryu explains that he wanted to become a God of all worlds, which is why he attacked the Human World and Hueco Mundo, but Central 46 sent Shinigami to defend the Human World. When they arrived at the Quincy Base, they were surprised that it was Uryu's hosue, and the secret base, looking like a Baron Wasteland, underneath of his house. Uryu introduced the three of them to his fellow Quincy, most of them looking angry, Bambietta voicing her opinion, but Giselle calming her down. Uryu offered his friends to train with them, but they denied, saying they wanted to head home instead, and Uryu understood, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime heading home instead. Powers and Abilities Current Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Vast Spiritual Power Reishi Manipulation Hirenyaku Grandmaster Ginto Grandmaster Grandmaster Archer Zanjutsu Expert Hakuda Expert Spiritual Awareness Excellent Intellect and Athleticism Spirit Weapon A Quincy Bow Quincy: Volstandig Former Powers and Abilities Quincy: Let Stil Relationships Battles and Events Kills Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Quincy Category:Archers Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Hirenyaku Users Category:Hirenyaku Grandmasters Category:Under Construction Category:Vandenreich Category:Stern Ritter Category:Humans Category:Spiritually Aware Humans Category:World of the Living Category:Karakura Town Category:Urahara's Shop